Thrice
by AccioTintin
Summary: Sirius and James are best friends- And what's a little kiss between friends? Even if it does escalate into more... (Swears, and a tad sexy)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, James?"

Sirius was sitting on his bed, flicking through some notes Remus had taken for him in History Of Magic. James was also sitting on Sirius's bed, looking through his own notes that Remus has taken for him. The boys were alone in the dorm as everyone else had decided to study in the library. There was an upcoming History Of Magic test that they wanted to get good marks on. Remus had told them learning about the intricate and complicated history of magic would be a lot easier if they weren't sleeping.

"What?" James replied, not looking up from the parchment which was covered in neat, slanted handwriting. Sirius bit his lip. "Have you ever thought about… snogging a bloke?"

"Huh?" James's eyes were on Sirius then, an eyebrow raised in confusion. Sirius's gaze was downwards, at his hands.

"Have you ever thought about snogging a bloke?" Sirius repeated.

James shrugged. "Once or twice, only _briefly_ though. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've thought about it a lot. I just was wondering if you'd… um…" Sirius trailed off, seemingly unable to find the words. Being thirteen year old boy, of course Sirius had begun to question things, and he had begun to wonder about boys. James tilted his head, "If I'd what?"

"If you'd like to try it out." Sirius mumbled, his eyes upon anything but James. There was a long silence, and Sirius had to look at James to see if he was okay or not.

James was staring at him with unreadable eyes, his lips slightly parted, his eyebrows furrowed. "You want to kiss me?"

"I want to know what it's like to kiss a boy, and you're my best friend in the entire world." Sirius explained, and James let out a heavy breath. "I suppose. I've never kissed a boy before though."

"Well neither have I, why do you think I'm asking you prat?" Sirius asked with his usual cheeky grin. James chuckled lightly. When his laugh faded, he pushed the parchment out from in between the boys, to the end of the bed. Sirius's mouth was suddenly dry. James licked his lips, his gaze flickering from Sirius's eyes to Sirius's lips. They were sitting side by side at this point, and Sirius was trying to not shake; he was so nervous.

James leaned in closer, and Sirius could feel James's breath on his mouth. When their lips connected, there was no fireworks. No suddenly realisations of love, of electricity between the two.

It was just plain old kissing.

James's mouth was soft and inviting, and Sirius's was rather dry but he wasn't a bad kisser. He was just used to kissing girls, and so was James.

Sirius nervously shifted a tad closer to James, and James eagerly put a hand on Sirius's neck and tilted his head so the kiss could get slightly deeper. James couldn't deny he was enjoying snogging Sirius, just like Sirius couldn't deny that he was enjoying snogging James. Eventually, the boys parted. Sirius was huffing slightly, having had trouble breathing through his nose during the kiss. James was licking his lips and swallowing, as though trying to see if he could _taste_ Sirius. Sirius pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Thanks." He said lowly, and James nodded. He pulled the parchment back over, but he didn't move away from Sirius. He smiled at him, "Anytime, Sirius." James said, and Sirius didn't fail to see the sparkle in his friends eyes. Sirius laughed at James before picking up his parchment.

"Whatever, let's just get back to work."


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius took another swig of his Firewhiskey, moving his hips in time with the music. He was in the middle of a crowd of people at a party in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was for Fifth Years and up, and had of course been organised by Sirius and his terror twin, James.

_Where is James, anyway?_

Sirius looked around the room, his eyes running over girls dancing sexily, couples getting close, people laughing, and then they rested on James. He was sitting on the couch in front of the fire, laughing with Remus, Mary McDonald, and a few other girls. Sirius stumbled over, finishing his drink and sitting it on a table. He fell over the back of the couch, landing neatly over James and Remus's legs. His head came to rest in James's lap and he found himself looking up at his best friends face.

"Hey- Some party, am I right?" Sirius slurred, and James laughed, sipping a can of alcohol. "You are absolutely smashed, Sirius." Remus observed, and Sirius made a noise. "Not smashed enough. Hand me a drink, Potter."

"Potter?" James enquired with a raised eyebrow, but he grabbed a bottle from a nearby table. Sirius opened it and drank, spilling some onto the couch and floor due to the angle of the bottle.

"Alcohol abuse!" James proclaimed, and Sirius laughed, holding the bottle upright. "Whoops."

Sirius took another sip, and then a few mouthfuls. Soon his drink was finished and he could feel it kicking in. He rolled off the couch, right into the puddle he had made earlier. He sat up and crossed his legs. "Mm. That hit the spot. Just chuck us another, would you?"

James handed him another bottle and watched with mild amusement as Sirius guzzled down the slightly spicy alcohol.

One of the giggling girls then said out loud, "Imagine if James and Sirius kissed!"

"Oh, but like they ever would!" Mary said sternly, crossing her arms. Sirius laughed and then got onto his knees, putting his hands on either side of James's legs in order to keep his balance.

"Give us a kiss, then!" He said, pursing his lips and closing his eyes. James finished his drink, put it down, and grabbed Sirius's chin. Rather roughly, James planted his lips on Sirius's.

"Open mouth!" A girl giggled, and Sirius parted his lips. James went along with it, trying not to laugh at the sloppy noises that their lips were making.

"Tongues!" Another girl cried out, and Sirius allowed James's tongue to brush over his lips, and then enter his mouth. Almost gingerly, it explored Sirius's mouth, and eventually Sirius had to pull away to burst into uncontrollable laughter. James found himself laughing as well, and he tossed another can of alcohol at Sirius. The girls were screaming by this point. "THEY KISSED! WITH TONGUES! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T EVEN!"

James cracked open a can and took a mouthful, his eyes on Sirius, who was practically inhaling his drink.

"You two are going to regret that." Remus said, shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe we have to spend all of today in detention. It's Saturday, for Merlin's sake!"' James protested, sitting down roughly on a wooden chair in the classroom in which he had detention, along with the one and only Sirius.

Sirius shrugged, "Could be worse. You could be stuck in detention with Wormy."

"Touché." James said with a smile. Sirius walked over and stood before him. "Anyway, what do you want to do?"

"There's nothing we can do. We could read those books over there?"

"Or we could charm them out the window and into the heads of passer-by's." Sirius said with a wink, and James grinned. "Top notch idea!" He said, and leapt up onto his feet. In this action, his wand fell from his pocket and hit the floor. James instinctively bent over to pick it up and Sirius nearly fell apart at the way James's arse looked in his jeans. James straightened up and turned around, running a hand through his hair. Sirius swallowed hard and James blinked at him. "Yo, are you alright?"

"Uh- Yeah. Let's charm some books." Sirius said, trying to sound as normal as possible and not like his pants had suddenly gotten tighter. _Damn it, he looks so good today… Oh man, I can't think like this. Not when I'm stuck in a room with him. Not when I've got no chance of slipping away for a wank…_

James went over to the bookshelf, and got up on his tip-toes to look through the titles. Sirius walked over to behind him, and put a hand on his back. "See any particularly bad ones?" He asked, and James shook his head. "Nope. Wait, isn't this one of Remus's favourites? Let's charm this one first!"

Sirius's nodded, unable to speak in case his voice shook. Before James could utter a spell, Sirius grabbed the wand from his hands and put it firmly down on a nearby desk.

"How about we do something else?" Sirius said flatly, and James's eyes flickered down to the bulge in the front of Sirius's pants.

"Oh." He breathed, and looked back up at Sirius's face. Sirius impatiently put his hands on James's hips and pulled him near, smashing their lower bodies together. James hissed through his teeth, his arms snaking around Sirius's neck, "Merlin, Sirius!"

Instead of going right for James's lips, Sirius buried his face in James's neck. James felt a light bite, only just hard enough to be painful. "Ouch!" He yelped, and Sirius gave the sore skin a hard suck, and then a light kiss. Sirius kissed a trail up James's jawline, and then almost ardently began kissing his lips. James's kiss was just as ardent in return, and his hands gripped at Sirius's hair, holding Sirius tightly against him. Sirius's hips bucked slightly against James's.

"Fuck." James breathed against Sirius's lips, and Sirius laughed under his breath.

"We could."

And they did.


End file.
